


Flash me // Destiel Teenage AU

by RoxyCollins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Cockles, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Teenager, destiel au, teen, teenage romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3228761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxyCollins/pseuds/RoxyCollins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I called your parents. They're on their way. Let's see how funny they'll find this." The door clicks shut with a loud bang as the policewoman entered the room and sat down on a chair  on the opposite of the one where a young man was sitting on, looking anything but regreted. "Toy guns. Was really funny, wasn't it?", she looked across the table directly to Dean, her eyes were angry. Dean smirked with his head down.<br/>"What's the name of your buddy?" Dean didn't answer. The policewoman sighed. "What gave you that crap idea?" For the first time Dean looked steadfast in the woman's face. "No idea." He said, grinning broadly. "It was hot. We were bored."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Destiel-Fanfiction. It's inspired by a german song called "Flash mich." I love this song and when I listened to it today, the idea of this Destiel-Story came immediately to my mind.
> 
> I am sorry if I mess up with my english grammar, it's because I'm german and english isn't my first language, but I try my best! :) Have fun, I hope you like it! :)
> 
> The parts who are cursive are flashbacks! :)

* * *

  _Flash me again, as if it was the first time._  
 _Baby, crash into me, as often as you like, yes, until I can't take it anymore._  
 _And since you are here all the lights are on._  
 _Can't sleep anymore, because of you._  
 _I see us two, old and grey, with white hair and big belly._  
 _Flash me again, as if it was the first time_

* * *

 

"I called your parents. They're on their way. Let's see how funny they'll find this." The door clicks shut with a loud bang as the policewoman entered the room and sat down on a chair on the opposite of the one where a young man was sitting on, looking anything but regreted. "Toy guns. Was really funny, wasn't it?", she looked across the table directly to Dean, her eyes were angry. Dean smirked with his head down. "What's the name of your buddy?" Dean didn't answer. The policewoman sighed. "What gave you that crap idea?" For the first time Dean looked steadfast in the woman's face. "No idea." He said, grinning broadly. "It was hot. We were bored."

_ "Dean, are you coming?" Sam stood impatiently in the doorway, his arms crossed in front of the body. Dean, who was lying on the bed and read a comic, looked up and grinned. "Sammy, I've been waiting for you for 20 minutes already. I should be the one who whines." He put the comic aside, stood up and straightened his shirt. "I haven't found my swimsuit!" Sam said, slightly embarrassed. Dean put his head back and laughed. A deep, pure laughter which Sam infected immediately. "Come on, buddy. Let's go." "Alright.",Sam answered. His eyes sparkled in anticipation. Dean smiled down at his little brother. He had promised him back in spring that they would go to the beach when it would be warmer and now he had let him wait 2 weeks already. Dean looked out of the window. The sky was blue,there was not a cloud in the sky and the sun beat down on the Impala, which stood at the roadside in front of the house. Dean hoped he could drive her today. He really didn't want to take the bus all the 22 miles up to the beach in this heat.  "Are you coming now?" "On my way!", Dean turned from the window and followed his brother into the corridor and down the stairs, where they paused in the doorway of the living room. Their parents were sitting on the couch, John had lay down his feets on the table and Mary looked up when she heard their presence. "You're ready?", she asked and smiled warmly. Sam and Dean nodded. "Yes Mom.", Dean said. "Sammy and Me are ready to go." "Have you thought of everything, honey? Sunscreen? Towels?" The two brothers groaned at the same time. "Of course we did! We're not babies anymore, Mom!" Now John chime in the conversation. Not with words, but with a loud laugher. "Do you have something to tell us, Dad?", Dean asked provocative but couldn't resist a small smile. John got up and walked over to the boys. He put a hand on the shoulder of his elders and smiled. "Maybe you two are out of the diapers, but you are still kids." A chuckle was heard, clearly coming from Mary and Dean rolled his eyes. "Oh, and what exactly are you then?" For a brief moment they exchanged glances with each other, then they all fell in a loud laugh together. When they calmed down after some minutes, John reached into his pocket, pulled out the keys to the Impala and squeezed them into Dean's hand. Dean made a confused expression. His father smiled at him. "You're adult enough to drive I guess. But please be careful." Dean's confused face turned into a bright smile. "Thanks, Dad!" John patted him on the shoulder. "Don't let it become a habit, Son. And now go. It's getting later and later." He winked at Sam and the little boy nodded. They turned around and made their way out. Dean opened the door and let Sam walked through. "Lady's first.", he said and Sam glared at him. "And watch out for Sammy!", heard Dean his father crying out, just before he closed the door behind him. He stopped there for a moment, took a deep breath and smiled over to Sam who was already standing on the passenger side of the Impala and looked expectantly at his older brother. "Come on, Dean!" "You can't wait, can't you?", Dean smirked and walked over to Sam. He loved it to tease his baby brother. "If we wait any longer, the sun will already be gone when we'll arrive!", Sam grumbled. Dean laughed and ruffled through Sam's hair. "Alright, Jerk. Let's go." "Hey!", Sam yelled while he got in the car. "You're the Jerk!"  
_

_When they arrived at the beach an hour later, Sam disappeared behind the dunes quicker then Dean could look. He grinned as he opened the trunk and took out the bag with the towels. He loved to see his brother so happy. Even if Dean didn't like to swim, the visit to the beach was quite advantages for him. A bunch of girls in skimpy bikinis and the six pack beer he had stolen from his father weeks ago would do their job. And he was right. While he and Sam were looking for an ideal place his eyes espied a lot of sexy girls. Blond ones, brunette ones, short ones, tall ones - every single type of women was represented. They choose a shady spot away from the crowds. They undressed except of the bathers they've already wore underneath, creamed themselves with sunscreen, spreaded their towels out in a row on the ground and layed down on them. Dean closed his eyes and enjoyed the warm feeling of the sun's rays on his skin. "Can I go in the water?", Sam asked after 5 minutes of sunbathing and Dean nodded. "But take care of yourself.", he added and a few seconds later Sammy was gone. "Look over there! There's still plenty of space left. There! Where the guy is laying!" Dean heard a group approached his place, but he didn't open his eyes. He wanted to pretend he didn't hear them, just to find out if they talked more about him. "He looks cute, doesn't he?", he heard a girl whispered, followed by a giggle. "Girls, please!", that was a boy. His voice sounds deep and desperately. "Please don't forget you're not alone!" A second male voice agreed to the first one:"Well, Castiel is right, ya know? We don't want to listening to your girly stuff all day." Dean smiled. He always was mischievous. When he heard that the group had taken place and stopped talking about him, he opened his eyes to check them out. It was a group of 2 girls and 3 boys. They were just five meters away from him and he could see them clearly. One of the girls was a redhead with a really pretty face and a good built, the other one had dark brown hair, not the prettier face of them two, but the better body. The boys layed half a meter away from them. The first one Dean could see had blond hair and a goofy face but he looked sympathetic. So does the second one, also a blond one, who seemed to be a bit older then the other ones. And when he let his glance wander over to check out the last guy he looked directly into some bright blue eyes. A shiver ran down his back. What the? Their eyes locked for a moment longer, then the guy looked away and Dean could have sworn that he saw him blushing a little. Dean's eyes moved from his cheeks up to his tousled dark hair, back down to his muscular shoulders and rested then on his eyes again. The boy had notice his sights. He looked back to Dean, a barely audible smile on his lips. There was something mysterious in his eyes. And Dean always liked mysterious._

 

* * *

 

**So this was my first chapter. It tooked me forever because I tried to translate it in the best english I can! :D I would love to know what you think about it! :)**

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the second chapter, I hope you'll like it! :)

"Bored?" The cop jumped up from her chair. "YOU WERE BORED?" Dean didn't flinch once. On the contrary, he had to suppress his laughter even more. "That's really funny for you, huh?" Dean smirked and looked her straight in the face. "Yes, Ma'am." This was too much. Dean had brought the barrel to overflowing.Now the policewoman, which Dean identified with a look on her nameplate as "Jody Mills", rested her hands on the table, leaned forward and stood with her face only a few inches away of Dean's. She glared at him. Dean held her gaze. "You'll better tell me the name of your partner now, or there is, I swear to god, no happy ending for you, Dean Winchester." Dean said nothing.

 _"Are you in tonight?" Dean was listening again. He saw that the dark-haired one spoke, but he tried to be quieter than before. He looked at him, frowning - what was he up to? Dean frightened of his own curiosity. Why was he so interested in that? In him? He must have been staring at the boy way to long, because now he looked squarely into Dean's eyes and  tilted his head questioningly at him. Dean looked away quickly and leaned back on his towel again. He acted as if he would Suns again, but his ears were set to receive. "Castiel, dude, listen, it's really great you want to achieve something good with all that stuff, and you know I was always happy to give you support with that, but this time your good intentions are really going a bit too far."Dean heard "Castiel" snorting. "While others starve, they throw lots of food away. Day by day. If you ask me, they simply deserves a lesson. Or two." Dean could swear that the boy had just grin. However, his buddy didn't seem thrilled. "Castiel." He said softly. "I've promised Dad to take care of you. So do me a favor and don't do it." These two were brothers. Where they all three brothers? And the girls? Girlfriends? Sisters? "Balthazar, you can't stop me, I'm sorry. I've planned this the last 2 weeks, I will not let this plan going down." Dean ventured a Glance over to them. _ _Castiel stood up, his towel and backpack _ _in his arms. For his age he had really wide shoulder muscles which fitted perfectly with the rest of his body and Dean felt ashamed for that thought. What was wrong with him? "Anyway, I'm leaving. I'm tired of debate with you. You're not Dad, you know?" "Castiel!", that was one of the girls but Castiel ignored her. "If you change your mind, come to the Blankers Market tonight at 12 a.m." And with this he leaves and Dean watched him go. For a moment, his eyes wandered over the guys butt. Dean really had to stop these creepy thoughts. And looks._  


_ From evening to night, Dean was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. This Castiel didn't went out of his head. This conversation. What were his plans? 12 a.m. , Blankers Market. Something inside Dean tells him he wanted to be there. He wanted to see it by himself, he wanted to do something bad, too. The last time he felt adrenaline going through his vains was way to long ago  _ _and the suppressed lust _ _for that feeling was almost to much to take for Dean now. He had these blue eyes infront of him, how they looked at him, almost challenging. Damn, he wanted to know Castiel more. He wanted to know what he had done before. Wanted to know of what his brother was speakin' about at the beach. Dean looked at the clock. 11:35 p.m. 25 Minutes left. That was enough time. The Blankers Market was only a few blocks away. He stood up, took his jacket off the chair and pulled it over. He wanted to be where Castiel was. And he didn't even knew exactly why._  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was the second chapter. I know it's short but I hadn't a lot of time, sorry! :) 
> 
> Please let me know if you liked it! :)


End file.
